Carry you home
by MyaNiLa
Summary: OS pour un concours : et si dans le 201 se n’était pas John mais Dean qui était mort. Comment aurait vécu Sam et son père ?


Note de l'Auteurs:

Voilà j'ai écris ce OS pour un concours de l'emag : ./

Enjoy !

* * *

_Et voilà comment tout ceci se termine. Voilà où nous a mené la croisade des Winchester. Alors que je sens la dernière étincelle de vie me quitter, j'éprouve enfin ce sentiment de sérénité qui m'était étranger. La présence de mon père près de moi a, malgré ces longs mois difficiles, quelque chose d'apaisant. Je me sens en sécurité près de lui, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais une autre présence me manque plus que tout autre, celle de mon frère disparu quelques mois auparavant. Ce grand frère qui m'a toujours protégé et sans qui je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Le souvenir de mon ainé me ramène comme toujours à cette journée tragique, celle ou j'ai définitivement tout perdu._

***

Comment tout cela a t'il pu arriver ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Notre famille est vraiment maudite et le responsable de toute cette merde c'est moi. Inévitablement j'en viens encore à cette conclusion : si je n'étais pas venu au monde, ma famille aurait été bien plus heureuse. A cette pensée des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Les premières depuis que mon grand frère n'est plus. Car je viens de réaliser, que Dean vient de disparaître à tout jamais. S'il avait été là il aurait immédiatement chassé cette idée de ma tête. Pour moi ce n'est que pure vérité, mais mon frère ne semblait pas vouloir y croire. Je jette un regard à mon père, qui est plongé dans un silence oppressant. Comme à son habitude, il semble vide de toutes émotions, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi lui et Dean refusent-ils de montrer qu'ils peuvent ressentir des émotions.

_ Papa ...

Je n'ai encore jamais entendu ce timbre désespéré dans ma voix. Il ne me décroche même pas un regard et pourtant je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Mon père m'en veut et je le comprends car tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être plus attentif, être un meilleur chasseur. Celui dont il aurait été fier et qui n'aurait pas causé chaos et destruction dans sa famille. La culpabilité me sert le cœur, comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre avec tout ce poids sur les épaules ? Quelque chose en moi s'est brisé aujourd'hui et de là où je suis, assis sur une chaise près du lit où repose le corps de mon frère, je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient s'arranger.

_ Papa ... Pardon ... Je suis désolé ...

Toujours aucune réponse. Je sers davantage la main de mon frère, que je n'ai pas lâché depuis que les médecins nous ont permis de le voir pour lui dire adieu. Je laisse reposer ma tête sur ce matelas d'hôpital et mon chagrin s'évacuer. A quoi bon le refouler, apparemment personne ne semble s'en préoccuper. Ma peine ne semble pas se tarir, alors que dans ma tête se rejoue en boucle les dernières images de sa vie. Je le vois encore respirer pour la dernière fois, impuissant et ne pouvant rien faire. Pour l'aider ou le soutenir, alors que lui aurait réussi à me sauver si les rôles avaient été inversés.

_ Papa …

Mon appel se perd parmi mes larmes et toujours aucune réponse. Mon père me hait et même si je le comprends car je me déteste moi-même, je ne peux admettre que le dernier membre de ma famille reste sourd à mes appels.

_ Je suis désolé papa … Pardonne-moi … Papa …

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir alors que ma voix rendue rauque par les sanglots ne semble plus vouloir transmettre autre chose que cette litanie. Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule, j'ai espoir que se soit celle de mon père mais je sais pertinemment que ça ne peut être que Bobby, venu quelques heures plus tôt nous retrouver. J'aperçois le regard noir que jette notre ami à mon père, qui ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

_ J'ai rempli toute la paperasse, on devrait y aller. C'est trop dangereux de trainer ici.

Il se lève et sort de la chambre, comme au ralenti. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si c'était moi sur ce lit d'hôpital, il ne réagirait pas comme ça. Sans doute aurait-il beaucoup moins de peine.

_ Sam, il faut y aller.

_ Je … Je ne peux pas le laisser … Il est encore chaud et …

_ Aller viens fiston, ce n'est pas bon de rester ici. Tu seras mieux dehors.

_ Moi … Je n'ai aucune importance.

_ Ne dis pas ça Sam.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait me dire, je continuerai à penser que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe de moi. Surtout après ce que j'ai fais. Mais Bobby me prend par les épaules et me force à me relever.

_Bobby, Non !

_Sam regarde moi ! On va s'occuper de ton frère. Mais pour le moment je veux que ton père et surtout toi, vous alliez vous mettre à l'abri. On ne sait pas si les démons vont réattaquer et il y a déjà eu assez de mort.

Je détourne mon regard vers Dean, et lâche sa main. Cette action me coute plus qu'il n'y parait. Je me sens déchiré, une partie de moi vient de partir et je ne la reverrais plus jamais. La douleur dans ma poitrine s'agrandit alors que Bobby me soutient à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sans lui je n'y serai probablement pas arrivé, car avec ma vue brouillée par les larmes et mes jambes qui ne me soutiennent pas, je ne serais pas allé bien loin.

_ Tu vas venir à la maison avec ton père. Vous avez besoin de repos.

***

Je me suis retrouvé chez lui, sans trop m'en rendre compte. En faite toute une partie est resté flou, comme si j'étais dans le brouillard. Bobby est revenu avec le corps de Dean le lendemain. Mon père ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole et il ne le refit pas avant plusieurs semaines. Un soir je l'ai retrouvé complètement ivre dans la cuisine de Bobby. Je vivais ici depuis le drame, et partais chasser avec lui car il ne voulait pas me laisser seul et cette situation me convenait. Papa revenait nous voir après chacune de ses chasses, mais il était méconnaissable. C'était comme vivre avec un inconnu. Et ce soir là je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Alors que je voulais l'aider et le mettre au lit, il a vidé son sac, l'alcool aidant.

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais tiré comme je te l'avais demandé ton frère serait encore en vie.

_ Mais papa …

Le regard qu'il me jeta était dur, mais comment aurais-je pu le tuer de sang froid. Car même si on me donnait la possibilité de revenir en arrière, jamais je ne pourrais appuyer sur cette détente. Le lendemain Bobby lui passait un savon, lui reprochant de ne pas faire assez attention à moi. _« Tu as perdu un fils, je comprends que ce soit horrible à vivre. Mais il t'en reste un second qui a besoin de toi. »_ C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

***

_Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé mon père, dans cette ville hanté par les démons. Je sens de moins en moins la pression qu'il exerce sur ma blessure. La douleur, elle a totalement disparu et cette sensation de flottement prend de plus en plus d'importance. Ma fin est proche je le sais, et mon père malgré son insistance à me garder en vie le sait aussi. Ma vue se brouille petit à petit et la dernière chose que je vois et entends sont les larmes et les sanglots de mon père. Je m'en veux de l'abandonner. Car je ne sais pas s'il survivra à la perte de ses deux enfants._


End file.
